


Pretty Boy

by Weresnake



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Makeup, Teasing, Two goofballs in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresnake/pseuds/Weresnake
Summary: “So, what do you have in mind?” Dave asks as he wraps his arms around Klaus’s waist.“I’m gonna pretty you up silly.”“That’s all?” He says with a laugh and presses close to Klaus to kiss his neck while his lover still stares intently at the packages. He can hear the sharp intake of breath Klaus gives from the kiss and grins. “We’ll see. Maybe I’ll give you a treat if you stay still.” His love responds.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, special thanks to the TUA discord that puts up with my bullshit and a special thanks to yall for reading this!

In the gentle light of Klaus’s bedroom, Dave sat in a wooden chair. His leg was bouncing idly as he tried reading the scribbles of writing on the bedroom walls. Truth be told, he was also mostly spacing out as he waited patiently. But every detail of his lover’s room intrigued him. It was messy but still homely though the stale smell of weed still permeated every inch as well as incense (likely to cover up the smell) but he doubted even the end of times would be enough to remove the musty smell.  
The sound of the door being lightly kicked open jostled him from his train of thought as he sees Klaus walk in with armfuls of makeup kits. “I could’ve helped you carry those.” Dave offered with a chuckle. 

“Nonsense, I wanted to get all this in one go.” Klaus sets the kits on his old bed and steps over to cradle Dave’s face to steal a sweet peck on the lips. “Besides I needed the stealth to pull of the great heist of Allison’s makeup.”

Dave gives a happy hum and watches him go back to rummaging for several moments from the small pile. “You would’ve thought she was a dragon with all this.”

“Its good to have variety.” Klaus comments back and with a small ‘ah-ha!’ pulls out one last box. After gathering up his selection, he eases himself onto Dave’s lap. As he holds up each of the palettes to Dave’s face, the poor man adjusts to the new weight. 

“So, what do you have in mind?” Dave asks as he wraps his arms around Klaus’s waist. 

“I’m gonna pretty you up silly.” 

“That’s all?” He says with a laugh and presses close to Klaus to kiss his neck while his lover still stares intently at the packages. He can hear the sharp intake of breath Klaus gives from the kiss and grins. “We’ll see. Maybe I’ll give you a treat if you stay still.” His love responds.  
After a nice bout of silence, he watches Klaus stop mulling over the packages and sets the rest aside. He cocks his head at an angle as Klaus pulls out a whole selection of brushes.  
“Why is there so many choices?” He asks, a hint of whining in his voice.  
“Shush, I need this to be perfect.” Klaus bats the soft brush on Dave’s nose. He blinks in surprise but giggles. 

Dave watches a palette of skin tones is opened and the variety of shades presented. He sees his dear boyfriend test the colors on his wrist to see which resembled close to the skin tone. Satisfied with one color, Klaus starts applying it with the brush. The broad sweeps of the fluffy end makes Dave giggle which brings a warm smile to his artist. With one hand, Klaus gently holds onto his chin to keep it still so he can finish the dusting of makeup.  
Other than the sound of Klaus picking up and setting down brushes, it is silent. However, the silence wasn’t bad at all. It felt much more intimate with how intent this man was in essentially transforming Dave’s face and he himself was entranced in the others determined expression. Those dark, long lashes framing his expressive eyes and those soft lips pursed tensely. A part of him wanted to kiss those lips again but it would possibly ruin the others focus.  


Instead, he ran his hands up and down Klaus’s thighs. Klaus hums back in pleasure and after blending the last of his contouring he runs a thumb over Dave’s lips. “Almost there, I just need the lips and eyes done.” He says, then gasps as Dave nudges the thumb between his lips and sucks playfully.  


“Well aren’t we randy?” Klaus says with a laugh and pulls his hand away.  


“Randy? Haven’t heard of him” Dave bats his eyes innocently and Klaus pinches his cheek back jokingly.  


“c’mon, just don’t do anything when I apply the makeup on your eyes. You don’t want to lose one do you?”  


Dave shakes his head and holds still as stone when Klaus pulls out the eyeliner. There’s a tense moment as the little bristly wand gets close to his eyes and coats each lash. His eyes begin to water from the staring, but it doesn’t last. The rest goes by like a breeze as he relaxes while Klaus works on his eyes.

“Holy shit.” Klaus murmurs as he leans back.  


“You fucked up didn’t you.”  


“Oh god no.” Klaus stares in awe. “Your eyes look gorgeous now.”  


Dave wished for a mirror but couldn’t get one with his love pinning him down on the chair. “oh? Describe it to me.”

There’s a quiet beat but then Klaus runs his hand up Dave’s chest. “Your eyes… Remind me of those pools of clear, still water. Almost crystal-like in how they shine back.”  
His heart skips. “Really?”  


Klaus lets out a breathy “yeah…“ He adjusts his hips planted on Dave and loops his arms around his man’s neck. “I feel like I’m falling for you all over again. I just want to stare at you forever.”  


A red blush burns Dave’s ears and face, “damn.”  


Almost hurriedly, Klaus picks up some lipstick and adds the finishing touches so that he could finally admire his work. “Ok. Now I’ll get the mirror.” He says as he finally gets up.

Dave gets up as well to stretch his legs and takes the mirror Klaus hands to him. 

“Oh wow.” He says, looking into it.  


“yeah.” Klaus says with a snort.  


“I look really pretty.” He says, still faltering on what more to say about his changed face.  


Sensing the others wonder and awe, Klaus pushes the mirror away and kisses him deeply. They hold each other tight and Klaus makes a soft noise as Dave kisses his jaw. “Don’t ruin the lipstick” he says with a huff. Dave grins and angles the mirror at him,  


“Are you sure about that?” Dave asks back as he sees the others face blush a deeper red then the lipstick kiss mark stamped to his skin. “Because this pretty boy's just getting warmed up baby.”


End file.
